jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Velociraptor (movie canon)
WT? I was trying to remove the video at the top of the page (I doubt a music video would look good on top of the infobox), but it either deleted the picture or screwed up the box. I tried it both in regular and source mode. Why can I not delete it? Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 20:19, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanks MM for fixing it. Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 15:03, December 5, 2010 (UTC) The Big One is kinda like the female raptor in JP3 The big one is really like her :Yes idd, I think it's because both of them are female and the coloured ones of jp3 are male. MismeretMonk 08:54, June 24, 2011 (UTC) :lol, I could just see Beavis and Butthead trying to feed a Velociraptor by hand, that would be the dumbest thing to do, that and hosing them with a hose pipe on hard >:) Niko Banks 16:42, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Removed differences section I removed the differences section because every random users alters the info to his own interpretation or adds his own interpretation. The section was getting VERY long. It attracts to many people that want to add their theories. And since it is fan-moaning in the first place I removed it. I've added a small note to the JPIII section with a link to the JPLegacy site were they show their "explanation" for the differences. The plane fact is: the continuality of the series IS BROKEN by this change of appearance, GET OVER IT. MismeretMonk 10:01, February 5, 2012 (UTC) 03:04, March 14, 2012 (UTC)I do know that the Velociraptor in the third film is the leader, but in one scene, Alan saw a female raptor with a male and the male was calling and the next scene shows another female raptor hearing the male raptor with the alpha female. Since there are alot of eggs, it is dobutful that the males laid them, but the females should have laid them. 18:00, March 25, 2012 (UTC)In Truth About Killer Dinosaurs, the Jurassic Park Velociraptor made a cameo where the narrator explained that Velociraptor was depicted as 6 foot tall in Jurassic Park. He then explained the actual Velociraptor is 2 and a half feet tall and this Velociraptor he was talking about is from Mongolia. Depiciton in films Whats an evil prion? Nevermind. This page is informative, but a little messy; I think we should try and keep the information seperate if you know what I mean. I don't want to read about their depiction in the films and keep being reminded of its innacuracy, so i think their depiction in the films, and their relevance to the plot, should be kept as the main focus there, any information about how the raptors behaved in real life, or what relevance they have behind-the-scenes should be confined to a seperate part of the page, as should their depiction in the books. There also seems to be some original research in some areas. I'm not complaining, I'm just going to try and organize the page a little bit more if its fine with everyonePhilosoraptor7 02:27, January 26, 2010 (UTC) : This page IS a real mess. The article has to correspond the Dinopedia standards, so I'm gonna clean it up. Here's a thought: why not transfer the information to the Deinonychus page. We all know that the raptors of Jurassic Park were Deinonychus. It was just a misclassification. The raptors of JPIII aren't refered to as Velociraptor in any of the dialogs. MismeretMonk 22:02, May 27, 2010 (UTC) : The species name V. sornaensis and V. nublaris are purely fanmade and are derived from a very strange fanfiction about two Velociraptor species made by InGen. I've put the arguments for this interpretation in one section and deleted those species names from the rest of the article. MismeretMonk 19:19, May 29, 2010 (UTC) : : Were gonna party, party hardy, with my friend marty, you dont know a marty, but it rymes with party, hey thats kindof smarty. Hee Hee... 23:09, August 16, 2010 (UTC)Crazy4Creddie : Thank you for the witty but pointless rhyme. Jurassic Park I: Incorrect Raptor Information displayed on the Article I am referring to the Jurassic Park I section of the article, more specifically, the area that explains the segment of the movie when the raptors stalk Tim & Lex through the kitchen, and later the entire group through the lobby of the visitor's center. In the article, there is a bit of incorrect information. Everything is correct up until the spot where it says that the "second raptor broke free from the freezer and chased them to the front of the visitor's center, where it jumped onto the brontosaurus skeleton." This is incorrect. The raptor never broke free from the freezer. The raptor that this scene is portraying is in fact the alpha. Here is my reasoning. Remember that when Lex shut the freezer door, she locked it. The raptor was locked in there, and it simply is not strong enough to "break free." However, the raptor that Ellie encountered in the Utility shed DID escape, despite her shutting it in an enclosed area. Her mistake was that she didn't lock the door. Refer to the scene where Alan grabs a gun. He looks to Ellie and says "Are you sure the third raptor is contained?" (he is referring to the raptor she encountered in the Utility shed, because after all, that was the only raptor she encountered until then, so what other raptor would it be referring to?). Ellie replied "Yes, unless they've figured out how to open doors." This dialogue was followed by a scene of the alpha raptor opening a door, soon followed by the second raptor. Now think about it. This dialogue is implying that the raptor in the utility shed did indeed escape. Ellie obviously didn't lock it, as she claimed that the only way the raptor in the utility shed could escape was by opening the door, and we all know that the raptors in Jurassic Park can open doors. However, they CANNOT open locked, metal doors, and they certainly CANNOT break through them. The raptor in the Freezer died of... you guessed it... freezing to death. It did not escape. The raptor that jumped onto the skeleton was the alpha, it followed the group as they traveled through the vents, then jumped onto the skeletons when it spotted them from the same floor they previously encountered it. The raptor that lifted its head from under the tarp on the main floor of the visitor's center is the one encountered in the utility shed. It followed the alpha back, after it escaped. Should we change this? Idk 22:55, August 16, 2010 (UTC)Crazy4Creddie Muldoon was rather off when he mentioned cheetah speed. We've actually clocked the cheetah going as fast as 75 miles an hour. --ZanyDragon (talk) 16:16, June 1, 2016 (UTC) Big One's second subordinate What happened to the Big One's 2nd subordinate, the one Tim locked inside the freezer? Did it freeze to death or break out? - BlitzGundam (talk) 20:54, March 19, 2015 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure it froze to death as we didn't see anything in nor in Jurassic Park: The Game about the freezer being opened or a spare Raptor running around in the Visitor Center.--The Collector 00:30, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Echo, Charlie, and Delta I'm personally curious whether or not one of them also survived Jurassic World. We know for a fact that two of them died, one to a bazooka and the other to the grill, explosion thingy when it was thrown into it. But what of the 3rd? All we saw of that one was the Indominus grab it in it's mouth and throw it off somewhere. I mean, Blue survived getting walloped twenty feet into a building corner by it, and they made it a point I feel to show the other one dying to the fire. It's seems plausible to some degree that the 3rd one got back up after and joined Blue in wandering off. There really is no way to confirm it but it's just some speculation I had. Brakkis (talk) 09:14, June 16, 2015 (UTC) What’s the point of this page? We already have the Velociraptor article and we can move all the info from here and from the novel raptor page to the Velociraptor page. I say we delete this and the novel raptor page. Dinosaurus1 (talk) 17:29, February 24, 2018 (UTC) ::Considering that the actions of the film and novel versions are so different, we split them up into two pages. Its the same for the two pages for Tyrannosaurus rex. 17:40, February 24, 2018 (UTC) :::But we have Triceratops page as both movie and novel tanner. Dinosaurus1 (talk) 17:54, February 24, 2018 (UTC) ::::But the Triceratops doesn't do much in both the novels and the films. Unlike the raptors or the rex, the information on the Triceratops can all fit into one page. 19:21, February 24, 2018 (UTC) 4 variants, not 3! A video - by YouTuber Klayton Fioriti - states that there are four Raptor variants, not three? What do you, members of this wiki, think? - BlitzGundam (talk) 22:03, November 11, 2019 (UTC) :While I like Klayton, I think he's wrong in thinking that. The film makers in all the behind the scenes all say the tiger raptors on meant to be the males of the JP females, so already he's on thin ice. Also, we know that in real animals and JP's dinos, variations in pattern and color happen. The Tyrannosaurs are the best example I can think of. There is only one variation of Tyrannosaurs we know of in JP history, yet all of them have different skin tones and stripe patterns so we know who is who. So, as far as we know, there is only 3 variants of the raptors. Animalman57 (talk) 01:14, November 12, 2019 (UTC) ::Actually, there have been 6 variations of raptors in the film series. An argument could even be made for 7. The dark greys from JP1. The Tiger striped from TLW. The mowhawks from JP3.Blue, Charlie,Echo and Delta from JW and at a stretch, the Indo from FK. Mustgofasteryo (talk) 22:03, November 13, 2019 (UTC) :::There isn't 6 or 7 variants. Just 3. The brown JP raptors and tiger males are the same variant, the JP3 make and females are the same variant, and, with a minor upgrade in empathy in Blue compared to Delta, Echo and Charlie, they are the same variant and Indoraptor should not count as a Velociraptor variant due to it be a hybrid. Animalman57 (talk) 23:40, November 13, 2019 (UTC) ::::Variant means = a form or version of something that differs in some respects from a form of the samething. ::::So the fact that the raptors are differnt colours in each film would make than varients, as they are the same thing thing but different in colour lol. So technically yes there are 6 varients of raptors in the series Mustgofasteryo (talk) 00:35, November 14, 2019 (UTC) :::::Actually, AnimalMan57 is right. Just because one pack seen in two separate films have slightly different coloration doesn't mean that they are altogether different variants. The two genders of many animals have different colorations, so don't say that different colors and patterning can result in two separate variants. Dinosaurus1 (talk) 00:58, November 14, 2019 (UTC) He is actually not, im pretty clear on the meaning of the word variant lol. Whats happened here is I think Klayton F used the wrong word perhaps? Instead off variant he should have said breed? Family? I dont know, but varient does mean what I said it does. Guess we will have to agree to disagree, no harm done Mustgofasteryo (talk) 03:48, November 14, 2019 (UTC) And yes, different coloration and patterns does make them different variants of the same animal, google " variant meaning " and it should explain it better tyan I can Mustgofasteryo (talk) 04:04, November 14, 2019 (UTC) Also, they are not even slightly different colour and pattern, they are completely different colours in each film, the JP3 raptors even look different with the surfer dude mohawk Mustgofasteryo (talk) 04:25, November 14, 2019 (UTC) Regardless on what the defenation of variation, if the filmmakers say they are the same variant, than they are the same. If you guys can't except that, than that's not our fault or the film's. Animalman57 (talk) 05:29, November 14, 2019 (UTC) " The same variant " is a concept that dont exist, the word variant means different, so how can something different be...the same? Lol hows that for a mind blower? XD Mustgofasteryo (talk) 05:38, November 14, 2019 (UTC) Do you like cakes? Lets use cakes as an example!. Say you have 3 cakes in front of you, a chocolate cake, a lime cake and strawberry cake. This would mean you have a VARITY of cakes, they are still cakes, just not the same cakes. Now apply that logic to the raptors, the Grey ones, the striped ones, the mohawk ones and then B,E,C and D, you have a VARITY of 7 raptors ( because B,E,D and C are all different colours ) its just fact. Like I said, Klayton simply misused the word variantt Mustgofasteryo (talk) 05:46, November 14, 2019 (UTC) Sure, but we mean same "genetic variant" in terms of the animal kingdom, not cakes. Dogs look completely different in Lord's of way, but they are all the same species. Great Danes, regardless of coat, are the same great Dane variant basically. The JP females and LW males are the same on a genetic level, regerless of color. Same with the JP3 raptor males and female. The only one in the case that one could be argue this doesn't match this would be Echo, Delta, Charlie and Blue. Animalman57 (talk) 06:07, November 14, 2019 (UTC) But....if its a variant, it is diifferent by defenition, thats what variant means....the same thing but different in certain respects. It is pretty basic stuff tbh im surprised you dont get it. Could you show me where the film makers said this at all? Mustgofasteryo (talk) 14:46, November 14, 2019 (UTC) No it isn't. Regardless of whether they're dark skinned or light skinned, humans are still humans - they're still the same species. To think otherwise is basically racism. The Velociraptors on Nublar are the same species, the ones on Sorna are the same species and the BCDE quads are the same species, irregardless of markings. CrashBash (talk) 15:52, November 23, 2019 (UTC)